First Christmas to Remember
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: After Kazumi came back from another dimension with no memory, she had to gain them all back. In this story she will gain her first Christmas memory,and it will be one to remember. ShikaxOC NejixOC KibaxOC SasuxOC NaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kazumi was walking through the town trying to get everything together for her and Shikamaru's Christmas eve party, that they were having at their new home. As she walked along the streets she wonder and wonder what to get her lazy boyfriend, she had been to tons of store already that day and had found continued to look until she found her dark brown hair friend, Nikki, also Shikamaru's cousin, wondering around the stores as well.

"Nikki,Hey" she called when Nikki was close enough to hear her.

At that Nikki, turned around,and looks around to see who called her name, she stopped when her eyes fell on Kazumi, and she smiled.

"Kazumi, are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm looking for a gift for Shikamaru , and getting supplies for our Christmas party." Kazumi said with a sigh. "How about you? Are you buying a gift for somebody?"

"Yea, I'm getting Sasuke a gift but I can't think of what to get him"Nikki blushed a bit as she said Sasuke's name.

Sasuke was Nikki's boyfriend, and Kazumi's ex-boyfriend, he was on her ninja squad when they were young, Kazumi only knew Sasuke, from living at her house after his brother destroyed their clan. Kazumi dated him for a while until he hurt her, and left her to go to Orochinmaru for power. Right after that Kazumi started to date Shikamaru for two years, until Sasuke come back and took Kazumi away , erased her memory, gave her a curse mark, then threw her into another dimension. Since then Kazumi has remembered anything about her old life or her old friends.

Kazumi smiled a bit. "Well you can always get him an ' I hate my old brother ' t-shirt."

At that Nikki started to laugh. " Yea I should, but do they even make them.

"I believe so" Kazumi said looking around at the shops.

"Well come on lets go." Nikki said grabbing Kazumi arm and pulling her toward one of the shops that sold clothes.

As Kazumi got pulled into the store by Nikki, she ran into somebody very tall.

"Oh may god I'm so sor- Kakashi!" Kazumi said recognizing the man she had ran into.

"Yo" He simply said.

"Um... what are you doing here,dad?" Kazumi said.

"Im doing some last mintune shopping." He said holding up the bag he had in his hand.

"That's just like him" Kazumi mumbled under her breathe.

"Kazumi, did you say something?" Kakashi asked

"Um... What! No, just thinking aloud." she said blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, Ok I better get going and wrap this gifts" Kakashi said walking to the door. "I'll be at the party tonight,ok?"

Kazumi nodded , waved good bye to her dad, and looked around for Nikki who had seemed to have gone missing. Kazumi sighed and mumbled to her self again about how she had to find Nikki too, looked up at the ceiling and grumbled and started to search around the store, for Nikki, and that shirt.


	2. The Best Gift

Kazumi sighed as she walked around the small shop for a third time and still didn't find Nikki, or the shirt yet. Kazumi hated it when people walk off and leave their friends or someone esle behide. As Kazumi started to make another round around the store, she found something that would be the perfect gift for Shikamaru. she walked over to it and picked it up. It was small book and had an interstanding cover to it, the cover was, a small boy sitting on a bench watching the looked at the title and chuckled a bit.

"The boy who watched the clouds" she said out louder with a chuckle as she flipped through the pages slowly " I wonder who it is by"

Kazumi flipped to the cover page and gasped at the name.

"What! A-Asuma -s-sensei wrote this but how?" Kazumi stumbled, staring down at the name of her deceased sensei name.

Kazumi stood there for several seconds trying to figure out how her dead sensei could have written a a while, she had given up on it, and decided to buy the book for Shikamaru. As she was head to the cashier , she spotted Nikki from the corner of her eyes. Kazumi stopped ,turned and started to walk toward her, very angry, as she approached she noticed someone else with Nikki. The person was tall, a male, and had...dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, it was Shikamaru. Kazumi stopped shocked to see Shikamaru out of the house today, then it hit her, she had to hide the gift she had for him in her hand. Kazumi quickly stopped and put the book on a shelf near by, making sure she had hid it well.

"Kazumi, what are you doing?" A voice said.

Kazumi jumped and turned around to bump into green vest, that was on her boyfriend 's face turned bright red as she looked up at Shika, who was staring down at her strangely.

'Aww man I'm so caught' she thought.

" I - uhh was looking so Nikki... when I found this cute..." Kazumi quickly grabbed what ever was on the shelf she just hid the book on and looked at it ".. deer ..statue."

Shika continue to look at her funny, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Troublesome" He said.

Kazumi blushed deeply and looked away putting the deer statue on the shelf. 'Great now he thinks you are crazy' she thought o her self.

"Stupid deer statue" She grumbled.

"Kazumi are you feeling ok? " Nikki said looking at kazumi.

Kazumi looked at her and glared at her. " Im just peachy ,Nikki. Oh and by the way thanks for leaving me alone in this shop. It took me nearly fifiteen minitues to find you."

Nikki blushed alittled and rubbed that back of her neck "Uhh sorry Kazumi"

"Whatever" Kazumi said "Its cool"

Kazumi turned toward Shika who was looking around bored."Shika, what are you doing here ? I thought you were decorting the house for tonight."

Shika grumbled a bit then sighed. " I got bored and ran out of streamers "

Kazumi sighed"I think there are streamers here, why don't you go check?"

"Fine..Fine" He said and he strolled off, mumbling something about troublesome streamers.

Once he was out of sight Kazumi quickly grabbed the book of the shelf and head for the cashier, Nikki followed right behide her.

" Whats that?" Nikki said loudly.

"Shh! You are way too loud." Kazumi said to her.

"Well what is it?" Nikki said softer this time.

"It's Shika's Christmas present. " Kazumi said , smiling happily.

"You got him a book?"

"Yea, so what?" Kazumi sadi to her as she placed down the money for the book on the counter.

"Kazumi, you know he never reads." Nikki said, leaning against the counter.

" Well, he will now" Kazumi said looking down at the book one last time before tonight.


End file.
